Sonic the hedgehog rebirth
by Zraul Prime
Summary: On the anniversary of his father's death a depressed sonic is taken an archeological trip with his Uncle Chuck to south island take his mind off it. But while there he stumbles upon a mad Dr. Robotnik plotting to take over the world with his army of robots while searching for the chaos emeralds. To complicate things even more he gains super speed and-... wait what?


**Disclaimer: sonic the hedgehog belongs to Sega and the other characters belong to Archie comics and their respective owners and companies, please support the official release. I only own this story and possible OCs. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue._**

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The server exists to unify the chaos." A sacred prayer spoken by those who guard the ancient power of chaos.

This power sought out by many beings through out the universe and it's many zones.

The heart of this power in the form of emeralds found on a small world... called Mobius.

On Mobius lived an ancient tribal people known as the echidnas who may or may not have had a hand in the gemstones creation.

There existed seven emeralds to harness the power of chaos and an eighth gem to empower and control the seven chaos emeralds.

Known as the master emerald.

But sadly even the guardians were divided by war with the clans Nocturnus and Knuckles making up the sides of the war.

The chief of the knuckles clan sought to seize more land for his people and led them into war.

In a bid to give him strength he and his men attacked the home of the god Chaos and the Chao to sieze the master emerald despite the Chiefs daughter attempting to stop them.

Enraged chaos went on a rampage destroying most of the knuckles clan only to be sealed by and with the Chiefs daughter.

But in the process of getting sealed away by the master emerald the surge of energy lifted the land mass into the sky creating angel island.

From then on the Knuckles clan would guard the emeralds from anyone who would use them for their own malevolent agendas.

The conflict between the Knuckles clan and the Nocturnus clan came to an end when the knuckles clan used the emeralds to banish the Nocturnus into the twilight cage.

The echidnas discovered a prophecy involving a large egg-shaped man made of metal and a blue hedgehog fighting over the chaos emeralds.

Centuries later a military organization had commissioned a facility out in space for scientific research recruiting most brilliant scientists they could find.

Including one by the name of Gerald Robotnik.

At first he didn't want to be a part of the operation until he discovered his granddaughter Maria had contracted the terminal disease neuro-immune deficiency syndrome.

So reluctantly he agreed and brought Maria along with him so he could create a cure her.

And the way he was going to cure the disease was by creating immortality.

It was called Project Shadow, mostly because they believedit was impossible to do and the amount of secrecy required to do it.

But Gerald liked the name so much it stuck.

At first he experimented with lizards creating the prototype ultimate lifeform known as biolizard, but was deemed too dangerous so it was locked away.

He decided to base his next creation after an ancient echidna prophecy involving a hedgehog.

Around the same time he came into contact with alien beings that lived aboard the black comet which only came by Mobius every 50 years.

He enlisted the help of their leader Black Doom who supplied the genetic-material needed to finish the rest of project shadow.

However Gerald didn't trust Black Doom so he constructed the Eclipse cannon, a weapon powerful enough to destroy the black comet.

He also began experimenting with a robot called a giziod thathe discovered in the same echidna ruins in which he learned of the prophecy.

But after a while the Government became skeptical of Gerald's immortality project so he sent them the giziod to buy himself time to finish the project.

When his new hedgehog creation came to be he named him shadow after the project.

Gerald wanted shadow to protect the world.

Over time Shadow formed a friendship with Gerald's granddaughter Maria.

When Gerald refused to shut down his research G.U.N. raided the facility killing angry arresting the workers and scientists.

Shadow and Maria tried to escape the intruders.

But Maria died defending Shadow by putting him in a stasis in an escape pod.

Gerald upon learning his granddaughter had been murdered he went into a short-lasting depression and eventual insanity.

He reprogrammed several of his old experiments including the Eclipse cannon and the biolizard with the intent of devistating Mobius.

He found shadow's pod and programmed him to bring the chaos emeralds to the ark before he was arrested.

Shadow was put into stasis at a G.U.N. facility for 50 years.

With G.U.N. and it's not so clean hands led to tensions with different countries around the world.

Particularly an archipelago of islands that include Bygone island, Christmas island, Southside island, and Westside island with it's capital city mobotropilos.

Ruled by the House of Acorn.

Where King Nigel Maxmillion Acorn grew despret, despret enough to seek the help of a troll wizard Nagus along with the grandson of Gerald Robotnik.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

* * *

 **Lore set. Prologue complete. Planned story for sonic the hedgehog's 25th anniversary inprogress. This is as story that culminates 25 years of sonic the hedgehog. So please enjoy.**


End file.
